


Pirate!England x Reader x ???~ Lights Out

by xXxnightdovexXx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Pirate England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxnightdovexXx/pseuds/xXxnightdovexXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Prompt is by the wonderful Hetalia-Style, a deviantart friend That wanted me to wirte this. Here you go girl!!! </p><p>As much as I love Pirate England and the history he can be entwined with, I find myself having a hard time writing for him. So I hope it isn't too awkward. I don't really see him much as the Yandere unless he is younger...Maybe its because he's so Tsundere in the fandom usually? eh whatever. Still one of my favorite works I suppose.</p><p>Plus keep in mind that it is implied from the beginning that He had loved the reader for a while, I just didn't put much development in it for the sake of keeping with the plot I was given. Only major changes in Artie.</p><p> Song listened to while writing:Faux Tales - Atlas (Lustcore)</p></blockquote>





	Pirate!England x Reader x ???~ Lights Out

The sea was calm today, stretched out like a whole other vast world before Arthur's eyes. He loved it, loved the fresh salty air and the temper-mental waves. How the movement could change in a blink of an eye. His feet clicked on the wooden floorboards as he walked from his beautiful ship onto the dock of Port Royal. He left his crew to unload the bounty they had collected throughout their month trip. He looked back at them, noticing with a smirk the way they jumped with a mixture of fear and respect before returning his intense gaze back to the ocean.

Yes the sea was beautiful. Breathtaking. 

He walks down the dock, looking around until his eyes land on a young woman with (h/c) locks, trailing softly down her back in waves that twisted much like the ocean. Her delicate form hidden under a simple white gown that ghosted down her frame. He could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat when his emerald eyes met her (e/c) orbs. He stopped breathing when she gave him a shy smile. 

If the sea was beautiful, she was a goddess in comparison.

Regaining the ability to breathe Arthur keeps his blush at bay and regains his composure, walking straight up to you with a smile. Total gentleman.

"I'm so glad your back safe Arthur." Her voice was like a breath of fresh air to his system. 

"Of course I would come back safe, I am the best pirate in the seas." 

His confident tone made you smile, you missed him. He was your best friend afterall, and piracy isn't exactly a safe occupation. 

You both walked along the pier until going into a bar, your arm in his. You vaguely noticed the hateful and lustful stares of the people around. You have grown used to them. Glancing at Artie you take in his garish but original attire, smiling at the hat still perched on his head. His emerald eyes land on you.

"How have you been since I was gone, anything new love?"

Curiosity rose when her eyes soften, a different look that he has never seen. 

"Yes I met some people while you were gone...I was going to have you meet someone today."

Arthur didn't catch the loving tone threading through her words.

"Really? That's great. I would love to meet your new friends (y/n)." 

It was then that he remembered something, making her pause.

You watched him with curious eyes as he took a swig of beer and reached into his inner pockets, pulling out something shiny.

"Here." He places a beautiful white gold necklace into your hands, a large emerald stone matching the color of his eyes glints up at you. 

You gasp, "Arthur....you got this for me?" 

He did, he went through every piece of jewelry he pillaged, spent many sleepless nights just to find the perfect necklace.

"Of course not." he scoffs coldly, even though the sight of her sparkling eyes made his heart race. "It was just something extra in the chests. Nothing special."

He almost wanted to take his words back with the way your happy eyes fell. But he couldn't.

"I see," Your eyes drifted to the front door of the bar when they swung open and smacked against the tavern walls. "Oh! there he is!"

Arthur was shocked at the enthusiasm in your voice when you jumped from your seat and rushed to a boy standing by the door. He could feel a frown work its way onto his face when you hugged him, his blood boiled when he hugged you back with a warm smile on his face. He already didn't like him.

He slipped a distant smile on his face when she brings the guy over. He was a tall young man, a strong frame. Arthur could tell from his dirty yet simple clothes that this man was a worker, the color in his jeans fading from the salt water. He had normal rugged dirty blonde hair and glasses, though underneath them was a set of strikingly strong, bright blue eyes and stubbornly set jaw. Those eyes looked back at Arthur in recognition, a sly smirk dancing on his lips as he no doubt seen through his polite façade.

"Arthur this is Alfred, Al this is Arthur." The two men stared eachother down unill Alfred spoke.

"Heya' there, i've heard so much about you.", he sticks his hand out, menacing undertone not lost on the other man, "Nice to meet you, Artie."

His voice made Arthurs skin crawl. It was smooth, one that would twist at the end of his words in the most sensual way. 

"Al works as a fisherman and a merchant for trading." You pipe up, voice warm at the sight of both of you finally meeting.

"This is true, I like taking my boat out...but not as much as you do. Thanks to that I met (y/n). She would sit by the docks and wait for you every evening."

Arthur felt a surge of mixed emotions run through him, irritation from him and something akin to pride from he fact that you thought about him as much as he did you. His thoughts get cut off when he continues.

"The day I met her she slipped off the dock into the water and sank like a stone. If I wasn't watching..."

A shiver ran up both of the men's spines at the thought.

"Hey! I thank you saving me but do not tease me!" She giggles when Al laughs a pure happy sound and strokes her hair, bringing a lock to his lips.

"I'm your hero though! Shouldn't I get to tease you a little?"

"I just need to get a little stronger so it wont happen next time."

"There wont be a next time with me here, doll. I have enough strength for both of us." His flirtatious gesture makes Arties blood boil, glaring at the hand on her hair as if he could quite literally make it burst into flames. He almost growls when the male glances at him with one of the most irritating smirks he has ever seen. 

He has decided he hates Alfred. With every fiber of his being.

His own glare matches the blue eyed males but completely disappears when you grab his hand, looking up at him with expectant eyes. You wanted Arthur to like him, wanted more than anything for them to accept each other, be friends with one another. They both became the most important thing in your life. Arthurs your best friend since you were young, and Alfred became your strength and support when you were alone.

Arthur knew what he had to do. 

"Its great to meet you Alfred. I'm so happy you found a friend while I was away (y/n)." It killed him, putting on that fake smile for the only person he wants to be honest with. But he knew that he didn't want to hurt your fragile heart, wanted to make you happy...and you were. Your eyes instantly glowed with elation.

After that statement Arthur downs his beer and stands, "I'm sorry (y/n) but I need to take care of some business, I'll come over to visit you later alright?" As much as he hated leaving his precious (y/n) with this twit, he did have to tend to his ship.

"That's alright." She stands and hugs him, he is again reminded of how fragile she was, how little strength she possessed. "I understand, be safe." He hugs you back, faltering bit in his control and about crushes you to him.

You laugh lightly and take of his hat, ruffling his hair a bit in affection while Al watches in silence. Arthur parts from you with a light blush, acting like it didn't happen, like it didn't make his heart slam against his chest, then leaves.

You watch him go, biting your lower lip in anxiety. 

~~~~~

The whole time he was with his crew, his ship, his boss, he never stopped thinking about you, and about him.

Arthur wasn't jealous. Oh no. 

That boy just wasn't good enough for her. Not for someone as delicate and beautiful as her. 

"That sounds like a fit of jealousy to me my boy."

Arthur whirled to see his second-in-command leaning against the railing of the pier. He had no clue he was speaking aloud...

"Jealous? Of what?" The time he spent with her that he could not? The chance to save her? The privilege to tease and stroke her hair, make her laugh? 

"Of the boy, right?" The elder of the two watched him with calculating eyes. He knew of you. Knew you were the reason the emerald eyed boy would lay awake at night, or disappear as soon as they docked to find you on the pier. In his opinion you were a very average looking girl, even a bit more fragile than most. He was just irritated that Arthur couldn't fess up that his feelings toward you were of love, not friendship.

"Go to her, I'll finish up here." Arthur was effectively cut off from his rambling. Waiting for a moment to think, the elder of them shoos him off. Arthur gives him a slight thanks and heads toward the direction of your house with new found energy.

~~~~~

The sun was setting when he made it to your house, the sky glowing in hues of red and purple. He was grinning when he opened the door. Though the room was empty, not a sound could be heard. Arthur looks around, nothing much has changed...

He remembered that you loved watching the sunset on your gazebo and cup of hot tea in your hands. Loved the way gentle sounds of a piano playing from a couple houses down floated in the air. You and him used to sit and just watch, you admiring the sky and Arthur admiring you. He knew that's where you would be, so he quietly pads through the kitchen but freezes when he hears your light giggle and a deeper muddled voice. Arthur rushes to the window and gasps, a heavy feeling invades his chest.

You were right where he thought you would be cup in hand, staring at the sky. Only you were with him.

Alfred was sitting beside you, with you curled up against him and his arm wrapped around your shoulders keeping you against him. It made bile rise in his throat and burned his lungs.

He felt like he was an outsider intruding on a scene he shouldn't be in, or watching something private. That heavy feeling was growing, twisting in his chest like an angry mass. He was breathless.

"(y/n)," Al spoke softly, as if not to disturb the trance you were in. You hum in responce, "Why do you love looking at sunsets?"

There was silence for a moment. 

"Because they are just beautiful for one, all the colors and shifts... they are the same but always different. Will always happen but never truly stay the same." your voice was soft, completely mesmerized by the idea, "Another reason is because when Arthur was gone, I was lonely so I would look up at the sky, I felt connected to him somehow. Like wherever he was we could both look up at the same sky, almost together." Your words were honest, meaningful.

Arthur felt his heart skip a beat, you were always thinking of him....thinking of him as much as he would you.

Alfred let out a deep sigh.

"Are you in love with him?"

Al was met with silence. Oh what Arthur would give to see her face, try to read her expression. He didn't realize how hung up he was on that one question.

"Could you try to love me a little more?" his voice was teasing but it didn't hide the plead in Al's voice, "Give up on him. Aren't you tired of being second best to some water?"

Arthur could clearly see your body immediately tense, then after a moment begin to shake with unshed tears and held back emotions. He felt his blood boil with rage, how dare that bloody wanker say that to her! She wasn't second best to anything, you were the most important thing in his life, the only thing that kept him grounded to earth, kept him stable. He loved you with every fiber of his being. This was when he finally accepted that yes, he was undeniably in love with you. He was about to go out there and give him what he's been asking for when his heart shattered.

"...o-okay..."

One word, one word kept him frozen, numb. But that wasn't what completely recked him.

Al leans down, tilts your head to him and kisses you.

It was like he tore out his heart and ripped it to shreds. Arthur couldn't handle it, look another second. His feet carried him out the door and down to the pier as fast as possible. The heaviness in his chest crushed his soul and mangled it to pieces. He didn't even realize tears were streaming down his face until the wind hit him.

He did the only thing he could think of, he went to the bar. Hoping that liquor would soothe his aching heart.

~~~~~~

Alfred's kisses did nothing to soothe the painful wound he tore open.

You part from him as quick as possible, tears springing to your eyes.

Aren't you tired of being second best to some water?

Of course you were. How many times have you waited by the Pier and looked out into the ocean, hoping that Arthur would come back and tell you that he will stay, stay because he loves you more than his infatuation with piracy and the seas? How many times were you disappointed to the point of tears? Too many to count.

"Hey, (y/n) I'm sorry please don't cry." He pleads as you spring to your feet, rushing into your house and bolting up the stairs to your room.

"Wait! (y/n) im sorry! Please don-" Al was stopped by a door to his face. Silence enveloped them. Alfred could hear your silent sobs on the other side of the door, his heart constricting at the pitiful sound.

He waited for a bit, hoping that you would speak or open the door, but he knew better. He wasn't getting inside that room to her tonight.

"I'm so sorry I was insensitive. I didn't want to make you cry...I'll see you tomorrow (y/n)." And with that he left, closing the door to your home and going to the dock.

You waited until you were sure he was gone to let your feelings out, clutching the necklace Artie gave you to your chest.

~~~~~~

Arthur was wasted a half an hour after arriving in the bar. He beat up three men, broke four tables and had more drinks that he could even count. Still the pain didn't drown along with his good judgment. He somehow lost his hat, pettycoats, and his computational skills the longer he stayed in the bar.

"I lovvved herr..." He still loved you, every part of him screamed in pain at the sight of you with someone else. He slammed the beer keg down, frustrated eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't thin'...." That he would fall so hard for you? That you would be with another man? Perhaps love him the same way he did you?

So he did what all drunks did, confide with the bartender to speak his sorrows.

"It was the young (h/c) haired lass, right?" 

"Yes." The green eyed male said with a growl. The bartender didn't catch the fire rising in his eyes.

"You should get over her! She was a boring gal anyways." He continues on, polishing the glasses, "You could find a much more beauti-"

A single shot rang in the air, silencing the whole bar.

The bartender drops to the ground, blood starting to pool around him as the lights in his eyes fade into darkness as deep as the bullet in his chest. The gun it was shot from was still smoking.

"Bastard, Don't ever speak of my goddess that way...." Arthurs accent was thick with rage. His cold eyes don't even spare a glance to the lifeless body on the ground. It wasn't really that foreign of a sight to him in the first place. He glanced around the room, downing the rest of his beer and slamming in on the table, making the people jump. "I recommend that for all of you..." 

He exits the bar, a sentence reaching their ears only after The green eyes irate pirate was gone.

"I don't know what he was talking about anyway, all I see here are bilge rats and wenches..."

Among the crowd was his second in command, downing his drink calmly.

"Good lord lad...finally."

~~~~~~

You were a mess and you knew it, your tears haven't died down one bit. You were so confused on what to do, your heart going in a direction you knew would only lead you into pain. You wipe your eyes with your palms. You knew your eyes were puffy and red, definitely no state to go out. You were shocked when you heard a knock on your door.

You were positive Alfred left, a while ago actually. Was he back? You get up to open the door but stop in your tracks.

The door opened and Arthur came walking in....only something was off.

Yes he was missing some of his clothes and smelled like a minibar, but there was something more... You looked into his melting emerald eyes. The raw emotion floating around in them something you have never seen before.

Arthur barged into the room, only because he heard your uneven breathing and died down sobs. He came in and saw you, red eyed with shed tears and signs of a broken heart, that's alright though. He had a broken spirit to match.

All he wanted to do was rush over to you and kiss the tears away, try to make you feel better. Give you as much of himself as you want. He saw the shock in your eyes and he knew what you saw there. All his control, his walls were all torn down and in the open. 

He only wished he could have done it sooner. Because her reaction was one of the sweetest things he had ever seen.

You could see all the pain he was in, all of the raw emotions that were so strong that you swore they were tangible, you gasped and lifted your hands to your face, tears springing into your eyes.

Pain. Fear. Defeat. Regret. Adoration. Wonder. Love.

You could see each one. You were so overwhelmed that your knees gave out, letting your tears fall freely. Of course....of course he would let me know he loved me after I met Al...

"Hello love." His voice was raw with pure emotion. It was too much for you.

He walks slowly over and kneels in front of her, pulling her against his chest and burying his head in her neck, like he's always wished he could. He tried to soothe her body that was shaking with the force of her emotions whipping about. He frowned as her tears fell onto his skin, almost burning him with the thought of why she was crying.

All of the affection you wished he would have given you in all these years, all of it was rushing into you with a force so great that you didn't know what to do. Your already confused heart became even more tangled with emotions. You look up into his eyes hoping that they would give you the answers you needed, you only became even more confused. Lost, lost in his eyes like you always would. You felt like you were drowning.

Arthurs eyes softened as you looked up at him with eyes holding questions that he couldn't even begin to answer, your (e/c) orbs held his in place, he felt grounded to this earth. It was because of you. His eyes flickered to your lips and a mixture of pain and anger crossed his features before they disappeared, replaced with determination.

He wanted to kiss you until you couldn't even remember that Al had done the same not even an hour before. So he did.

Your senses all but fizzled out when he placed his lips on yours. Along with your train of thought. Raw emotion felt in a whole different way, burning you with a fire that you wanted to be in. Drown in an ocean of lost thoughts and complete abandon.

Arthur swears he was kissing an angel, the way you reacted to him was unlike anything in this world. He could feel your own love, adoration, longing in just one kiss. He would give up any ship- any ocean- to drown in this one along side you.

When you parted from him to catch your breath, you both shared the same look in your eyes, the same thought.

Arthur knew he couldn't let Alfred take you. Like hell he would let that happen....because you were his. Every breath and thought of yours, every glance and beautiful smile was made for him. 

You both spiraled down into a sea of mixed emotions and passion. Starting to heal each others emotional wounds with a warmth that did anything but calm you down.  
Your hands trailed up to his hair, entangling themselves in his blonde locks and locking your eyes with his. He kissed anywhere he could reach, your lips, cheeks, neck, jawline. Everywhere he looked he left a trail of electrifying kisses against your warming skin, pouring his love into you with every move he made.

"Your mine (y/n)." His voice was so raw, like music to your ears. You didn't want his walls to ever come back up.

You couldn't speak, so you just nod and give him a sweet, simple kiss. 

With that last kiss he knew that he had one last thing to do.

~~~~~~

Alfred was by the docks the whole time he was worried about (y/n).....

Only that what he wishes he could say. He couldn't help but let her drift from his thoughts when a pair of women come up to him and chat him up. It was only natural for him to look them over and smile in his flirtatious way. Then after getting their names and numbers, go back to working on his boat. He was so distracted by this he didn't notice a certain emerald eyed pirate watching him. 

"Oi, bastard." Al whirled around to come face to face with the barrel of a handgun, he didn't even move as it was pressed into his forehead, glancing up to see enraged green eyes and a cruel smirk. 

"She's Mine." Al was frozen, but soon sneered in acceptance. About to mumble something but is silenced-

"Lights Out."

**Author's Note:**

> This Prompt is by the wonderful Hetalia-Style, a deviantart friend That wanted me to wirte this. Here you go girl!!! 
> 
> As much as I love Pirate England and the history he can be entwined with, I find myself having a hard time writing for him. So I hope it isn't too awkward. I don't really see him much as the Yandere unless he is younger...Maybe its because he's so Tsundere in the fandom usually? eh whatever. Still one of my favorite works I suppose.
> 
> Plus keep in mind that it is implied from the beginning that He had loved the reader for a while, I just didn't put much development in it for the sake of keeping with the plot I was given. Only major changes in Artie.
> 
> Song listened to while writing:Faux Tales - Atlas (Lustcore)


End file.
